


Mermaid Hallucinations Shit-Post

by CheyanneChika



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ariel (Disney) Saves Bella Swan, Ariel Breaks the Fourth Wall (Disney), Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Meta, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, shit-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: The flash of red in the water is not Victoria this time.





	Mermaid Hallucinations Shit-Post

**Author's Note:**

> So this guy on the internet annoyed me today by saying that fanfic needed to be on par or better than the associated fiction. Fuck you, random internet dude, this is definitely not better than The Little Mermaid. I'm on the fence about it not being better than Twilight.

As Bella struggled in the twisting currents, she caught a flash of red in the water. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was supposed to find Edward again!

The red flash drew closer until another girl with flowing red hair...and a tail?

Bella stared. This was a very different hallucination than what she was going for. The girl looked at her struggling with her head tilted in confusion then her eyes widened and she grabbed Bella around the waist.

Heat flooded the places where she touched and Bella's eyes bugged wide.

Then she was being jerked back to the surface. She gasped, coughed, choked, sputtered and spat water all over her new friend.

This girl laughed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-you...you speak English?"

She grinned. "Of course, silly, not speaking English would make things unnecessarily complicated."

Bella just shook her head. This hallucination was a lot more lifelike than Edward's...also a lot stranger.

"I'm not a hallucination, I'm Ariel!"

Lost for words, Bella replied, "B-Bella. Bella Swan."

"Wanna come home with me?" Ariel asked.

"Um, I should really get back."

"Nonsense. Come on!" And with that, Bella was yanked under the water and found herself in a magical kingdom under the sea. Where she quickly drowned because she couldn't breath under water.   


Edward went to the Volturri.

The End


End file.
